A Past That Haunts
by sadistic angel
Summary: Finally Updated! After much research, Ash finally finds out part of what Misty doesn't want to tell him. And What does Kurt have to do with their past lives?
1. Default Chapter

~. Sadistic Angel.~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and a lot of other companies, I'm sure.  
I really wanted to stay away from the dark/supernatural genre, seeing as how my previous story was from that category. 'Different Worlds' was a challenge to write, but I'm happy I decided to finish it. This story won't be quite what you're used to (I hope). Please enjoy and review. ^_^  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
A little backup info:  
Misty should be about 18, and Ash should be about 17.  
Dean and Kurt are characters of my own making, and they will be explained later.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Misty watched the scenery go by with disinterest. She usually liked driving by this hill, but she didn't feel very happy today. She closed her eyes, and started to doze off. She was rudely awakened when her roommate braked suddenly.  
" What the hell is wrong with you?" Misty demanded as she tried to calm herself down.  
  
" Look," Kat pointed to something on the road. Despite the growing darkness, Misty could se two figures on the road. The tallest one was helping the smaller one up. Misty struggled to open her door, a feeling of dread running through her.  
  
" They just rolled down that hill, right into the road." Kat said in her defense.  
Misty finally opened her door and managed to get out of the car. She approached the two figures cautiously. Kat just opened her door and ran over to them, not realizing how dangerous it could be. She turned on the flashlight she had in her hand, and shone it in their faces. Misty's heart leaped when she recognize Ash, her old traveling partner whom she had not seen for a year, and her stomach plunged when she recognized Andrea, his girlfriend.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
I'm sorry to leave it at this, but I'm going to see what reaction I get. If I get good reviews, I'll have the next chapter out by Friday at the latest. See you next week, hopefully. ^_^ 


	2. Who?

A Past that Haunts  
~ . Sadistic Angel. ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
Pokemon doesn't belong to me... yet.  
Okay, here chapter 2. I know I left you confused with the first chapter, but hopefully by the end of chapter 2 those little question marks over your head will be gone.  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
Misty's shock was short-lived. She snapped back to reality and began working.   
  
" Kat, help me get them in the car!" she yelled, trying to pick up Ash.   
  
He was conscious, but dazed. He managed to get himself to the back seat with Misty's help, and between the 2 girls the managed to get Andrea inside too. Misty got in the driver's seat and hurried home.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Once at home, Misty inspected them. Some cuts and bruises, but nothing bad turned up. She took a deep breath and summoned all of her courage. Gently, she began shaking Ash's shoulders.  
  
" Ash, get up. Ash." His eyes flew open and widened when he saw Misty.  
" Mist..." his voice was hoarse and Misty sensed some relief in his voice. Sudenly his eyes filled with panic.  
" Where is she... Andrea..." for the fourth time since she had found Ash, Misty's stomach plaunged.  
" She's fine. She's in the other room. Look, Ash, go to sleep." He closed his eyes, nodded, and took her hand in his.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
2 days later Ash had recovered, but Andrea was in some sort of shock. Misty looked at the way Ash watched Andrea, and she felt somewhat comforted. He looked at her the way a parent might watch over a sick child, not the way lovers looked at each other. The hope that things may have changed between them sprung up almost immediately.  
  
" Ash, what happned?" Misty asked curiously.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Why did you guys roll down the hill? What were you running away from?"  
  
" I can't tell you. I don't want to put you in danger. We should get out of here as soon as possible. He'll come after us here too..."  
  
" Who, Ash? You know you can trust me. Maybe I can help." Misty looked at him pleadingly. He sighed, not being able to take it.  
  
" Kurt." as soon as it left Ash's tongue, he regretted it. Misty paled. She swayed unsteadily, and Ash feared she would faint. She caught herself and held on to the doorknob.   
  
" Um... Ash, get Andrea ready. We're taking her to the hospital, okay, She'll be fine there. Misty managed to stumble out of the room. She was shaking as she walked into her room and re-lived the nightmare all over again...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
Well, that's chapter 2. Another cliffhanger... he he. 


	3. Death of Her Second Love

A Past that Haunts  
  
~ . Sadistic Angel . ~  
  
~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~   
  
I do not own Pokemon or any other anime you might have heard of...  
Damn, this thing is moving along quickly, isn't it? A lot faster than Different Worlds. It might have to do with the fact that I actually KNOW where this story is headed, and Different Worlds was pretty much made up as I went along. ^_^ I'm experimenting with smiley faces, so if I put them in weird places, just ignore them. Well, read, enjoy, and review. Most importantly though, enjoy.  
BTW: The Kurt I'm talking about is a different Kurt. He's made up.  
  
~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~   
  
  
Misty looked at the picture of a young girl and a boy beside her bed. It had been taken during summer. The sun made Misty's hair look a radiant red. Almost as radiant as her smile. The boy's hair was a dirty blonde, and his hazel eyes shone with happiness. Misty closed her eyes as the tears began to fall.  
" Dean..."  
  
--FLASHBACK--  
  
Misty stood by helplessly as Dean was thrown against the wall by an enegry beam. Kurt walked closer to Dean and said something Misty was too far to hear. Dean answered, and Misty could see he was in great pain. Without thinking, she tried to run to him. The ghastly gaurding her decided it was too impatient to deal with her, and using telekenesis, threw her against the wall.   
Kurt's head snapped up as he heard Misty's scream of pain. He stalked over to them angrily, Dean limping after him. Kurt raised his hand, sending a blast of energy towards Misty. Gathering all his strength, Dean ran towards her, putting himself between her and Kurt. The blast hit him in the stomach, and threw him and Misty a few feet back.   
  
Misty shook Dean gently. " Dean? Answer me, please. Dean!"  
His eyes opened gently. He grabbed her hand and gave her a weak half-smile. Then his eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Misty looked up at Kurt. He looked confused, regretful, and vulnerable, almost as if he was in a daze. She grabbed a metal rod from the floor, and charged at him. Kurt sensed the attack and raised his hand. The crowbar dropped uselessly onto the floor as Dean and Misty were teleported home.  
  
--END FLASHBACK--  
  
Misty's resolve strengthened. Kurt had killed one of her best friends, her second love. She wasn't about to let him hurt the only other person she really cared for.   
  
~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~   
  
Done with this chapter! The next chapter is going to have a little more action. I know these chapters are tiny, but I don't have that much time right now. I actually got one of the small roles I auditioned for, so I'm busy with school and work. (It feels good to be able to say that!) Hope you enjoyed it, please review. ^_^ 


	4. What's this?

A Past that Haunts  
  
~ . Sadistic Angel . ~  
  
~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~   
  
Damn, it's been a while, hasn't it? I've really been busy. I have school and work, so I have very little time. (Plus I sometimes babysit the little monster, also known as Cuti, sitting on my lap right now. Yeah, the skinny little baby kicking the keyboard.) Anyway, I don't really mind if you didn't sympathize with Dean. I was testing myself, trying to see if I could make you feel bad. : ( Oh, well.  
~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~   
  
Misty wiped her tears and put on some loose jeans and a t-shirt. She almost smiled when she saw herself in the mirror. She still looked like a guy sometimes, the tomboyish look had never really left her. She took a deeap breath and walked out of her room.  
  
~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~   
  
Ash picked up Andrea and put her in the car. She wasn't fully awake, but she managed to sit up in the seat. Misty ran down the steps and handed Ash his cap.  
  
" I thought you might want to take it. I figured you'd forgotten it." she said quietly. He took his cap and smiled.   
" Thanks."   
They both got in the car, Misty in the driver's seat. The drive was quiet. Ash could tell Misty still had something on her mind. Why had she reacted like that when he had metioned Kurt? Could Misty have a sort of connection to him? His head snapped up to look at her. The thought left his head almost immediately. Not Misty. Finally they arrived at the hospital. But something wasn't right... And then he spotted him. Kurt. Ash took in a deep breath.  
  
" Misty, there he is. He's waiting for us." Kurt was standing at the end of the parking lot, the furthest end from the hospital, waiting for them to come out.   
" Give me you cap, Ash." Ash looked at her questioningly. " Now." she added fiercely.   
" What are you going to do?" he asked as he saw her tie her hair into a bun and put the cap over it. She took his jacket and put it on, which was too big. Ash stomach turned as he realized what her plan was.   
  
" Take Andrea inside, but make sure he doesn't see you. I'll run across the parking lot and distract him."  
  
" He'll strike you down in a second!" Ash hissed at her.  
  
" Fine, get behind one of those cars and I'll try to drive away. If I can't, I'll just run."  
  
" Misty..." Ash began irritably. But her determination surpassed his.  
  
" I have my own account to settle with Kurt. Now go!" he didn't move, and her eyes narrowed. " It's for Andrea, Ash. Please, just go. I'll be fine." Ash's eyes softened.   
  
He got out of the car and opened the backseat door. He picked Andrea up and hid behind a van. Instead of driving straight towards Kurt, Misty avoided him and went to the side instead. In a second, Kurt saw the oversized jacket and cap and assumed it was Ash. He raised his hand and the car stopped. Misty stumbled out of the car and ran as Kurt began chasing her. He had almost caught up, when she stopped running. She turned around to face him, and was met with an energy beam that sent her right into a tree. Kurt approached her, and something in his eye flickered. He was only 3 feet away from Misty when he realized what had happened.   
  
"Misty." His eyes widened in realization. It was Misty. He had sensed it in Misty.  
  
~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~   
  
Yeah, I like cliffhangers. Hope you liked it. Sadistic signing off. ^_^ 


	5. He got the Wrong One

A Past that Haunts

~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _

I am not the owner of Pokemon or any other copywritten things mentioned or used in this story.

I'm back... and tired. The story just took a totally unexpected twist in my head... you'll see. I'll try to make this chapter long. Some of the chapters for Different Worlds were up to 8-9 pages, what happened to me? Anyway, here it is, chapter whatever-this-is! ( I honestly can't figure out what chapter this is!)

~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _

Kurt walked back and forth in his lair... It was Misty. They had clearly hidden it inside Misty, knowing he would never kill her to get it. But he had sensed it in the other girl. He walked over to a pool of boiling water.

" Show me the exact moment in which I sensed the Dreamstone." the water swirled, and showed Ash gently kissing Andrea's forehead.

" Could it be the boy then? No, he had determined it was the girl." Kurt muttered to himself. He waved his hand to make the image disappear, but something caught his eye.

" Go back! GO BACK! " he screamed at the water, once again the image appeared. Kurt waited for a second, and then he saw her. From behind one of the buildings, Misty came out. Her eyes widened as she saw Andrea and Ash kissing. She turned around and ran back the way she had come.

Of course, he hadn't noticed her back then. He had rushed off as soon as he had pinpointed the location. He walked tiredly up to a bench-like structure in the dim cave. He sat down and closed his eyes. It was his Misty. 

~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _

Misty's head was pounding. She looked around and realized the room was completely white. She was lying on a not-so-soft bed. Then the room came into focus. She was inside the hospital. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep and ignoring the pain. Ash had been right. she heard a soft 'click' and she turned head. Ash came in, almost speechless.

" What happened?" she asked, her voice was so raspy... She felt like she had swallowed sand.

" I don't know. One of the nurse found you in the room. You weren't checked in, you just appeared here or something. They got all you information, and called your roommate. She signed the papers and let me know where you were.

Misty sighed, and wished she hadn't. It hurt. Her ribs... maybe?

" Kurt knocked me against a tree. I guess I passed out."

" Maybe someone saw you and brought you in, but they didn't want to be questioned."

" No, It would have caused a fuss if someone was caught bringing me in. I think..." she stopped, as if not wanting to say it.

" What?"

" I think it was Kurt. When he killed Dean, he seemed to regret it. After Dean took the blow for me, he didn't finish me off. I tried to attack him and he just sent me home. Maybe... No, Kurt's evil" she shook her head slightly, and regretted the action.

" Look, the nurse gave you painkillers a few minutes ago, they should kick in soon. Just try to sleep."

Misty barely heard him as she felt herself drift off.

~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _ ~ _

I'm so Sorry! A short chapter is better than no chapter at all, right? I'm about to run out of time on the computer. : ( Let me know what you think... And tune in next year for chapter 6! (Just kidding!) 


	6. More Truths

A Past That Haunts

_~. Sadistic Angel .~_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_I don't own Pokemon._**

**_Wow. 0_0 It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm not exactly sure where I left off in the plot. That tells you something... Well, Sorry I've been gone so long. I'm going to try to write a little more often._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month had passed since Misty's encounter with Kurt. She had been found in one of the unoccupied rooms inside the hospital when the nurse went in to clean it. After much convincing on Ash's part, they had allowed her to go home after a few tests that revealed she had no broken bones. The days had been so quiet. And Misty hated it. Ash seemed tense around her. As if he knew something. He would disappear for a couple of hours every day, and he would just shrug off any questions about his whereabouts. Sometimes they would talk and everything seemed the way it had been when they were younger, but it was usually quickly spoiled by something or other. Misty sat on the couch waiting patiently for Ash to show up as usual. With a frown on his face. She took a deep breath and glanced towards the door again as she heard a noice outside. Sure enough, it was Ash.

**" Ash, where have you been?"** she asked seriously. She knew he would avoid the question, but she was determined to get an answer.

**" Andrea was released from the hospital. She's going home to Veridian. All the activity around her seems to have stopped. The accidents her family would suffer too. It seems Kurt stopped going after her. I told her it might be a trap, but she won't listen. she wants everything to be normal, and apparently this is as close as it's going to get."** He sighed and sat down on the couch. This speech was to throw her off topic and make her think he had been looking after Andrea at the hospital. but Misty knew that if he didn't actually come out and say it, it was a lie.

**" Look, Ash. I know you haven't been with Andrea all this time. I want to know where you have been. I don't want you keeping things from me."** Misty began, but he cut her off. His eyes narrowed and she knew he was angry.

**" All right, Misty. Let's be COMPLETELY honest with each other. What connection do you have to Kurt? Why do you hate him so much? Why does he seem to know you soooo damn well? Come on! Answer me!"** he was practically screaming now, and he had gotten up. Misty's eyes narrowed too.

"WHATEVER reason I have to hate Kurt, it's a better one than you do. I assure you."

" You don't know my reasons..."

" I do know your resons. So he chased you and your little girlfriend for a couple of months. You don't know what he did to me."

" Misty! He made our lives miserable for a YEAR. A YEAR, Misty. It started shortly after you left. That's how long he made our lives a living hell. And I don't know your reasons, do I? Well, I know more than you think. I know it has something to do with this." He took out to papers from his pocket and threw them at her. She looked at them, one was a note from Dean, and the other a small wallet sized copy of the same picture Misty had on her dresser. She looked at him in amazement.

" Where did you get this?"

" I found it. I've been looking for things related to Kurt. I've been asking around."

" Well, Ash, since you want to know the whole story. Dean DIED protecting me. Kurt killed him. We were engaged, you know. We were going to get married in 2 months when it happened. We were engaged."

" I know. I actually cared what happened to you. I heard about the engagement, but when you didn't marry, they told me you had broken it off. I didn't know the whole story, or even most of it, until I started asking around. I just wish you had told me instead of trying to keep it from me." Misty looked at him, her eyes softening a bit.

" Well, I'm not the only one keeping secrets." she said, looking at the floor sadly and walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry if it's kind of messed u, but I'm having a hard time writing something i left like 2 months ago. ^_^ Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter out in a month or so. Sadistic Angel signing off. 


End file.
